game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kader Cairn
Biographical Information 'Full Name: '''Kader Cairn '''Alias: '''Hammer of the North '''Other Titles: ' Married: Kailyn Cairn 'Culture: '''Northman '''Allegiances: ' His family, The North , the Old Gods 'Heir: ('Daughter 4) Maecy & (twin sons 2.5 years old ) Bron and Olivar '''Player: '''Scott Appearance and Character Height 5'11 Age 40 Eyes : Grey with shards of green, the grey green of an intense storm that match a soul penetrating gaze Rough cropped short brown hair Facial Hair: Short peppered with greys which only highlight his Cold steel grey eyes Kaders left arm moves slightly slower than his right due to an old wound suffered in fighting pits His body has to many scars to fully describe but he remembers how he came to gain most of them, each is a memory and a story a map of his life. His skin has been stained/tattooed while in the pits symetericalpattern from the inner elbow up and around the deltoid up the trapezious and down either either side the spine in thich blue linesthese have beenmarked with scars over the years. He has a fresh scar on the left side of his ribs where a blow from Victarion broke three ribs and left them sticking out, the ribs were set by Maester Torstien. Where once he was loud, cocky and spiteful Kader has returned much quieter, personality wise he is the polar oppsite of the Kader who left the Cairn lands. He will ponder the answer to a question sometimes becoming lost in his answer trying to consider every angle, some have taken this as Kader being slow this doesn't bother him anymore. Kader has reciently found piece, he always new when the whores or a child would see the blue staining or scars but hehascome to terms with his past, when not in a formal setting Kader can be found in clothing more akin to a farmer simple cut with fur boots. If in agods wood he will strip down to his pants to feel more connected to the earth and the Old Gods onmore thanone occasion Kader has forgotten to collect his armor or the rest of his armor andreturned to Crossfall in pants and "Claw" on his hip. The Darker Years As a child Kader was always in the shadow of his older brothers. A black sheep who enjoyed picking fights. After growing up in the literal shadow of Samuel. On the one year celebration of Samuel taking his place as Lord of the House, Kader took off to make his name. Armed with his Castle forged mace and cudgel ( sculpted as a masculine and feminie arm as the house coat of arms) and his gilded half plate. In the 15 years on the road Kader lost count of how many times criminals tried to rob him, it was then that the wrathful side came out and only very rarely did a person survive such an encounter. Almost all received a shattering of the skull from the Lord (his named masculine Mace) even if it wasn't required gaining him a reputation of The Hammer of the North. Kader was never one to back down from a fight often himself starting a fight over a trivial issue, even out sized or out matched Kader in his youth never had it in him to back down or yeild even when better judgement woul have reccomended it (this has continued to this day although with age and alittle more wisdom he is less likely to fight), always feeling that he was in the shadow he would enter a fight if he felt it was not even. He had a code of honor and he believed in it this was how in an arugement he ended up in a fight in Lorath where in a drunken arugement he killed two men Recent Events In the year since his return, Kader commissioned a matching castle forged Warhammer and Morning Star. The Warhammer was commissioned as a gift for Samuel - a sign of respect to his Lord. Where once he was quick to anger and savagery, the returned Kader is quiet and withdrawn. He has on more than one occasion thought to have run off again only to have been found with a pile of furs asleep under the stars. Quietly he has come to be thankful Samuel is the elder the mantle of Lord he now knows would never have sat well on his shoulders. In the recientyersKader has takento using a Finely rought ball and chain (Avalanche) and a Large Shield (Bastion) , he is stillnever with out a dagger (Claw) his current one was a gift to him by his wife. In the past 5 years Kader has found peace. Lord Samuel Cairn arranged a marrage to Kailyn in an attempt to bring Kader from the darkness and to help him find a measure of happiness. He now is happir than anyone on the Cairn lands has seen him. As a father Kader is loving and warm as a husband he is kind and gentle but with a jellious and protective side which is brought on from his past. December: Kader won the melee on the Island of Faces it came down to a one on one with the much larger and powerful King Titus. Quotes By the grace of the old gods have survived the fighting pits, and traveled beyond the 7 Kingdoms. I have woken to masters stitching my wounds in Lys, woken drunk in Dorn in a room full of naked bodies but nothing compares to seeing your family hold - Kader appon returning to the Cairn lands "The longest peace is found only after the hardest and most bloody combat" - Kader Cairn "Silk and skin stitch the same if your hand is steady and your needle is sharp enough." - Maerona, closing some wounds. "A pleasure to finally meet you, ten years living next to your home in The North and I finally meet you in the Riverlands." - Raaf Heimdell "I usually take measure of a man by what it is that he wants, as far as I can tell, this one wants to die fighting something far bigger and hairier then he has any business fighting. What that means of him? I don't rightly know, but he stood by me when my 'allies' abandoned me, for this I owe him a debt." - Raaf Heimdell Victarion Blacktyde I haven't enjoyed the taste of my own blood so much in a very long time, i must be getting rusty in my old age. I swear when he hit me the Old Gods apeared before my for a moment. He is an axeman of emmence skill and one of the strongest men i have faced. Lucky for me it was only in the training pit ....... I have a feeling I will face him again once the feeling of my ribs sticking out of my chest has passed. Kaders thoughts on Victarion Blacktyde after their sparing session. "It is difficult to comment on a man's true sense of courage, dedication, and honor until you have seen him in the most dire of circumstances. He has been at my side at such a time. Mark my words, if you ever must choose between Kader Cairn and Valyrian Steel, choose Kader." - Tor Pellinore "At night I dream brother, I dream of all the men I have killed in my life. They stand in front of me, they stare with their hollow eyes and welcome me home." - One of Kaders conversations with samuel Goals Kader has over come his goals of power he held as a child, gone are the wihes for power,strength nd a death in battle that had him remembered as a great warrior. Now after years of hotblood being spilt by cold steal, to cheering crowds and screaming armies Kader only longs for the safety of his family and lands and the stability of the kingdoms, the warmth of his wife in his bed and singing of birds not cries of the dieing. He is a haunted soul but is working towards his young children not knowing (or ever having to see) the kinds of horrors he has seen and commited in his life Family * Brandon Cairn - Dead * Samuel Cairn - Lord of the House * Sister * Kailyn Cairn - Wife * Maecy Cairn - Daughter * Bron Cairn - Son * Olivar Cairn - Son Category:Signature Characters